


JUST GO TO HER!

by Nana_san



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san
Summary: A story about Jihyo finding her true love.Or, maybe, her true love finding her...





	1. One

I’m running late, this is not good. I was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago, but the surgery took longer than expected. Not my fault, though, but not an excuse either. Honestly, I would have preferred not going to this thing at all, but my parents insisted that it was needed. Quite frankly, I hate the fact that my wedded life was decided when I was twelve, and the other part had no choice on it either, although I don’t see being married at all if it was up to me.

You see, my parents made this business decision to merge companies, and, as a weird tradition, which I don’t understand whatsoever, me and the child of their partners (I would say saviors, since our company was not all that at the time) were to be wed once they were both of age. So, I guess I should, at least, talk it out with my fiancè and listen to their take on it.

All I know, is that she is a young college student, a 22 year old chemistry major, with a burning passion for research and somewhat a genius as well. Apparently, she is about to graduate, an early second graduation, at that. Seems like she is already a biologist, but found herself wanting another adventure on a different, but still similar, field. Besides that, it has never been my interest to dwell in this matter much, being a freshly out of residency anesthetist, what I want right now is to grow out of my valedictorian, perfect goody two-shoes shell and show that I am also a very much capable professional.

Anywho, let’s not get held on these petty grudges of mine, I tend to overthink these things ever since my second week of residency, when one of the doctors was very clear on the fact that being smart and having good grades never meant being a capable worker. I must agree, honestly some of the smartest ones were the worst at what they did, but that fueled my competitive side and made me overwork myself to rub in everyone's faces that I was also an outstanding doer, not just a simple learner. Seemed to have worked out, but the thought never left me, and I kept being taxed as a simply great student.

Not to fret, though, ‘haters will hate’ as people say, nothing to be done about it. Let’s just focus on the matter at hand. I should start calming down so I can be a better date tonight. No one likes going out with grumpy, very late, arranged fiancès… Okay, this is getting worse as I think about it. I just have to make sure to make it up to her throughout this dinner and, hopefully, she will be an understanding person.

Oh, good, I’m here. See what I’m talking about when I say I overthink everything? A forty-minute drive went by just like that, and prepared is something I absolutely am NOT. Can’t chicken out now, can I?! Shoot, calm yourself down, woman! It’s not like this will be your first time in a relationship. Damn, you are not the innocent freshman in love anymore. Suck it up and get in there, you idiot. Just make sure you won’t let history repeat itself and you will be splendid. Not like you really liked her in the first place, nor that your breakup was traumatic to anyone. You and Chaeyoung were never meant to be, when she asked to end the relationship you had already decided to walk away and was too afraid to take the first step, anyways.

Now get in there and meet your wife to be. No more excuses, no more running away, stop being indecisive. You already decided to lay the past to rest. Who knows, maybe she will be the love of your life and you are just here too afraid to open the door and find your true happiness.

Let’s do this, take a deep breath and open the door. You can do this, it’s time to get another chance at love, or the first chance, however you want to name it. Your hand is already on the doorknob, take the step, no one’s gonna do it for you. And just like that, I enter the room to meet her.


	2. Due

Why are freshmen always so excited? Not that I’m not a part of them.The tumoril right now is really unnecessary, I mean, does one really need to keep screaming their lungs out just because they are in college? I mean, it’s just more studying, is that supposed to be so good? C.o.m.e. O.n. Admittedly, I AM happy that I can finally get to follow my dream and become a doctor, but it’s not like I’ll get this excited with it. But let the kids have their fun while they can, I guess, school work is supposed to take a toll on everyone very soon anyways.

Getting to the classroom, I choose a seat closer to the blackboard. ‘What a good student’, you might be thinking, but no, I just have poor eyesight. And my height doesn’t help that much either, I mean, a lot of people here are quite tall. There is still half an hour to go before class, so I decided to check on my messages and see how the kids are doing. 

Not to my surprise, I already have a couple of messages from those dorks. Don’t misunderstand, I love them with my life, but they are not exactly much allright up in the attic, you know. Sometimes I wonder how they are even allowed outside without someone accompany them, not that I’m much different, to be honest, I might be among the craziest ones, not that I’ll EVER admit to it.

From: Ballemina:  
Hey there, pretty. Let’s meet up for lunch, we should catch up.

 

To: Ballemina:  
You DO realise that we saw each other four days ago, right?

From: Ballemina:  
So? It’s not like you didn't miss me.

To: Bellemina:  
W.O.W. Imma do you a favor and ignore you now.

From: Ballemina:  
Hey! Don’t you try and be funny with me, little miss. You can’t live without seeing my beautiful face and we all know it.

To: Ballemina:  
Ugh, FINE! Meet you in the cafeteria, gorgeous?

From: Ballemina:  
Now we are talking. TTYL

I just sigh and chuckle. This kid is seriously annoying when she begins with her ‘I’m too sexy for the world to handle’, but I have Nayeon to blame for that. Those two have been together for six years now, and the overconfidence started rubbing off on Mina a few years ago. If I didn’t know her since mid-school, I would have believed she was always this sassy to begin with. 

MOVING ON!

From: JeongJeong:  
Hey, stupid! You owe me lunch! Pay up.

To: JeongJeong:  
When was it again that I ended up with this debt?

From: JeongJeong:  
You didn’t, but it WOULD be nice if you gave me food anyways.

To: JeongJeong:  
Okay, I really would love to understand how your brain works sometimes.

From: JeongJeong:  
Trust me when I say you wouldn’t.

To: JeongJeong:  
Oh I do. But what do you really want, anyways?

From: JeongJeong:  
Well, lunch, wasn’t that kinda obvious? So, you up or not?

To: JeongJeong:  
Sure, but Minnie already asked for it. So, go together?

From: JeongJeong:  
Sure. But is she at it again?

To: JeongJeong:  
Ofcourse she is. She probably met Nayeon earlier. But you can bring Guri Guri Moguri with you.

From: JeongJeong:  
I think I was really clear when I said we are NOT a thing  
And would you stop with this Guri Guri Moguri thing?   
Seriously, I kind of question your age sometimes

To: JeongJeong:  
Sensitive much?   
Just bring her, will you? Everyone knows you’re just too much of a coward to confess

From: JeongJeong:  
Okay, first I’m not being sensitive  
Second, not a coward either  
And I have to ask her first

To: JeongJeong:  
Whatever floats your boat  
Just meet us at the cafeteria later  
Bye, boo

Now I have lunch settled, let’ take a look around and see if there are any interesting faces here. Unsurprisingly, there is too much variety here, well, this is a basic class, afterall. It comes as no surprise that different majors are in the same class, but what are the artsy kids doing here? Not that I’m against them, but it is strange that any of them would take Anatomy 1.

Since we still have about 20 minutes before class starts, I decide to approach them and find out what their goal is here. I must confess this is getting more intriguing the more I think about it. Then again, it might just be my over imaginative mind blowing things out of proportion again. Well, let’s go before curiosity kills the cat.


	3. 3

“Hey, kiddos. Mind if I join?”

“Sure, I’m Son Chaeyoung, this is my best friend, Sana.”

“Oh, very nice meeting you all. I’m Jihyo, Park Jihyo.”

“I believe I should introduce myself properly, Minatozaki Sana.”

“Okay, I must get this over with. You guys are from the arts department, right? Why are you taking this class?”

“Oh, I don’t know about Sana, to be honest. But I’m an arts major, Anatomy 1 is for studying how the body works, you know?! How things bend, or what the muscles do when flexed… Did I explain it properly?”

“Very much so. How about you, Sana?”

“Oh, dance majors take this class for injury prevention, care, or whatever? I honestly would have preferred taking some first aid, it would have been more useful. But this one is required before first aid, so here I am.”

“Well, it IS important to know what you might be treating before trying to treat it, you know?! So, I wouldn’t exactly say this class would go to waste.”

“If you put it like that. I can’t complain anymore.”

I smile and take a look at the time, classes should be starting soon. Aaaand I was right, only a couple minutes left. I stand up and am about to walk back to my seat when Chaeyoung speaks up.

“Where are you going? Why don’t you sit with us?”

“Well, I might have this cutie face, but I can’t see for the life of me. If I don’t sit in front, I’ll see nothing but blurs. Even with my glasses on.”

Then I look to a spot just above her head blushing a little. They muffle their chuckles and bid me goodbye, saying we should hang out later. I just no, still a bit embarrassed, and go back to my spot. But my gut is telling me to tag along with these two, they seem quite interesting to have around.

* * *

Jissos, this torture is finally over. Don’t get me wrong, I love my classes, but two of the same first thing on a monday is a bit much. Although, it wouldn’t have been as productive if we only had one period of it. Now let’s bring those two and get some fuel, afternoon classes are not looking so hot also.

“Kids, lunch, let’s go!”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m taking you two to lunch with my friends, come on. Wake Chaeyoung up and let’s start walking. I’m hungry”

“You HAVE considered we might have plans of our own, yes?”

“I did consider it. And immediately discarded any possibility of opposition.”

“Soooo, you are saying you are treating us to lunch, since you decided that we would follow you.”

“Those words never came out of my mouth.”

“That is what I heard.”

“FINE! But don’t get used to it. Now wake Chaeng, she’s starting to drool.”

The walk to the canteen is noisy. We are all new, it’s always fun to get lost together, but Chaeyoung got mad around the second or third wrong turn. So I gave her my phone for her to save her number, and she’s been busy taking the perfect selfie for her contact phono ever since. Which gives me a chance to talk to Sana and get to know a bit about her.

Not that Chaeyoung doesn’t interest me, very much the contrary, but she tends to start blabbering when she gets really into the subject. Another reason for me to have given her my phone, under Sana’s very smart suggestion, might I add. But back to this extra energetic, puppy-eyed beauty next to me.

“So, Minatozaki is not a very common name.”

“Youp, japanese. But not really seen in Korea.”

“That too, but it is also a rather rare name within Japan as well, no?!”

“I’m impressed. You do seem to do your homework. Did you find all that out during class?”

“Not really, my parents have a branch office in japan, and I’ve came across any Minatozaki at all. Believe me when I say, the amount of people they trade with, if the name was common I would’ve heard it by now.”

“Oh, so you could be treating us to anything and chose to whine?”

“Not really. My parents have this thing where my sisters and I must fend for ourselves once we are out of highschool.”

“So you have to provide for yourself ever since you graduated?”

“Basically. And being a part-timer, there is not much left after paying the bills. So I honestly can’t do much better than cafeteria for now.”

“That sounds interesting. I might just have given it a try, if dace majors had any real free time. But we have dance practice after the ‘normal’ classes.”

“Now that sounds exhausting.”

“Coming from a medicine major? I hardly buy it.”

“Touchè. So we might not be so different afterall.”

“Aham. Wait, you said sisters?”

“Yup, I’m a middle child. I have a older and a younger sister. But I take care of three overgrown children as well.”

“Oh, DO tell.”

“Nah, just wait a bit and you’ll see for yourself.”

“If you say so. But no waiting needed, we are here already.”

“Chae, just save that picture, we are here.”

We enter hell, I mean, cafeteria, and, as we approach my rather noisy kids, Jeongyeon seems to be lost with what she sees. While the others just greet us and ask about the two I brought along.

That look on Jeongyeon’s eyes, though. I think I have seen it before, but never with this kid, she looks lost, yet, her eyes say she found the answers she had always been looking for. But who is she looking at?


	4. Catre

After talking and trying to eat between laughs, We decide to take a walk around campus, since Jeongyeon is a junior and already knows the ins and outs of this place. The main point was to have her guide us in a very weird tour, considering her personality, until we came across one of her friends.

This girls was absolutely gorgeous, but something about her is telling me she will be crazier than Jeong, Mina and I put together. But I decide to put that feeling to rest for now, looks like she is about to talk to us. It would be rude to keep staring while zoning out.

“Yoo Jeongyeon, why is it that I am seeing you with these cuties without any previous note from you?”

“I really didn’t know I had to consult with you about my friends, though?”

“Now that is just mean. Stop being a brat and introduce me to these lovely ladies.”

“Armm… Lovely ladies, this is Hirai Momo, the one more in love with her dance than life, but still finds time to drag me around trying to find ‘that new barbie that just came out’.”

With that, Jeong earned herself a kick on her lower back, which I believe to have been quite powerful, since this kid is holding her knees and coughing right now. Momo seems to be overly pleased with the result, since she is throwing her head back and laughing hysterically.  
While the others are busy trying to control themselves, I decide it’s time to introduce ourselves. So I clean my throat, walk up to this beauty in front of me and extend a hand politely.

“Miss Hirai Momo, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Park Jihyo, and have been friends with this… Well, this, for six years now. I’m quite surprised she never really did say much about you.” - I say as I gesture towards Jeongyeon, gaining a glare from her that promises me a beating later.

“No need to be formal here. You are adorable! Come here!” Momo almost screams as she pulls me towards her squeezing the life out of me. I like this kind of cheerful personality, it’s very refreshing.

Seeing my despair, Chaeyoung decides to try and help, so she ruries up and starts speaking with her hand extended, in hopes to get Momon to let me breathe. 

“Momo? Hi, I’m Son Chaeyoung, arts major. Very nice to meet you.”

“Oh, another cutie!”

And, with that, both of us are being crushed and having our cheeks kissed. On queue, Sana steps up and introduces herself. I doubt she had any intentions on saving us, since she was having a great time watching our struggle.

“Minatozaki Sana. Now where is my hug?”

Momo immediately lets go of us and hugs Sana, both looking very eager for it. Meanwhile, Chaeyoung looks very accustomed to it, but Jeongyeon looks… Angry? Jealous? A mix of both? Whatever it is, I have never seen it before, but it sure is interesting. I am excited to see where this is going now.

Finally, Momo’s gaze lands on MIna, and I already smile at the thought of what is o come. Mina has always been very reserved, she doesn’t mind physical contact, but she is very hesitant with those she isn’t familiar with. This might come across as somewhat cold or rude, when, in reality, it’s just her being an introvert, until she warms up to you, that is.

Momo and Sana are already preparing for the lounge, and Mina is looking rather pale right now. If I wasn’t enjoying this so much, I might, just might, have moved to help her. But, that’s not how we play here, she should get out of this by herself. 

“Miyoi Mina.” She says with a really weak and shaky voice, with barely enough time before being sandwiched between the two. To which, jeongyeon and I start laughing hysterically and Chaeyoung looks a bit confused, but amused nonetheless. I barely control myself enough to take a picture and send it to Nayeon, Mina’s face is too precious to miss right now.

Judging from what I’ve known about Nayeon from the last seven years, she should be here right about…


	5. 다섯

And that’s the screaming I’ve been waiting for. Nayeon sprints around the corner, sliding a bit off route, and runs our way with murder on her eyes. To what I simply take Mina from those two and place her facing the killing machine coming our way. 

Mina is basically the only thing that could stop Nayeon’s rampage once it’s begun. Trust me when I say, one doesn’t wish to cross her path during those times, Jeongyeon tried once, just once, and that earned her a scar on her left shoulder to remind all of us to never do it again.

The sight of Mina looking at her, makes Nayeon come to a sudden halt and, with that, stumble a little forward and land on her lover’s arms and instantly melt into a blob of mush. Those who see Nayeon away from Mina might think of her as a overconfident, slightly obnoxious, with a touch of rude woman, but, little do they know, this ridiculous façade of hers is nothing but that.

If I’m being honest, this couple is very opposite from each other when it comes to looks versus personality. At least they were before getting together, Mina became incredibly outgoing and silly in just a few months. Not that she was all that serious before, she has always been weird, but now silly defines her better. Nayeon gives off this impenetrable aura, when she behaves like both a five year old and a 50 year-old man at the same time, while Mina used to be this composed and elegant person, with a… Interesting sense of humor, whilst looking like a cute little penguin incapable of even taking care of herself.

Now, on Jeong and Momo, there really is nothing there. I know, I get on their heads a lot, but they are those kinds of friends who click instantly and are really easy to be with each other. They met about four years ago, when Momo came to Korea, she ended up on Jeongyeon’s class, and they have been really close ever since.

Not to mention, Momo is already married. Seem like her parents really wanted to take over this other family’s business, and the only way to do so was marrying their daughters. They were married off when they reached eighteen, but don’t really live as a couple, they are even in different countries. Momo has always been very verbal about how much she really loves her wife, as well, and that makes everyone avoid talking to her about it, because not even an sinkhole would stop her once she starts.

I’m still getting to know Sana and Chaeyoung, but so far they’ve been quite interesting, they have this strange dynamic between them, and still work smoothly. For what they told me, so far, they met about three years ago, while they were taking english lessons. Chaeyoung approached Sana and begun talking to her, they went out for a coffee and had been friends ever since.

Sana seems to be an only child, while Chae has a younger brother, who looks too much like her by the photo she showed me. I’m certain I’ll be good friends with these two, but Chaeyoung’s sense of humor is too much like Jeongyeon’s, so much so, that I’m already feeling the second hand shame for them once they get to know each other better. As it looks like, Sana just took Chaeyoung as her younger sibling, and doesn’t hesitate to show her affection towards the helpless little cub. It’s actually fun to watch, in particular, when no one bothers to interrupt them and everything starts escalating.

I sense great times coming with these guys, they are all so precious, even the ones I’ve just met. Surely, this can’t go wrong… Or so I thought…


	6. Seis

Four months in the semester and I’m sitting here, in Jeongyeon’s bedroom trying to calm her down enough so she can tell me what happened for her to be this desperate right now. Not that she is a stonewall, but she is normally doesn’t get phased easily, to be like this.

Seems like she will try to talk now, but the furious sobbing is there, still, and I’m teary-eyed as well. It hurts me seeing her this way, I care for Jeongyeon too much, like my own big sister. And I promise, death is the only way out for whoever did this to her, nobody, and I MEAN NOBODY, hurts my little Jeongie and walks away unscathed. 

“Jeongie, can you please drink this water and tell me what is wrong?”

I hope using the pet name I have for her will get her to talk a bit. 

“Jiji, she was hugging and laughing with another girl.”

“Sooooo, Imma need you to be a little bit more specific than that.”

She looks at me as if she is seeing an alien, sits up straight and takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Sometimes I forget I never told you anything about this. So, I love Sana.”

“Say what?”

“I never believed this could happen, well, I’ve mocked you for that for months when you told me it happened to you.”

“Wait, you’re telling me that you fell in love?”

“Yes.”

“At first sight?”

“Yes.”

“After everything you did when it happened to me?”

“I am truly sorry for that, by the way.”

“You do realize I’m not gonna let that go easy, right?”

“Didn’t expect you to.”

 

She lets her head down, and I feel a wave of relief washing over me. I may be very protective of my children, but I don’t really mind this kind of thing happening to them. I’ll go berserk after whoever hurt them, but beating themselves up even before trying anything, that is just too adorable. So I’ll just sit back and watch in this one, specially, since I know exactly what Jeongyeon is talking about, and so should she, though, I’m assuming she forgot what is happening today.

I’m not going to tell her, just going to wait it out whilst trying to control myself not to laugh too hard in front of her, I’m not looking for a beating this time of the morning. Anywho, we should try and get out for some air. Staying here will only make everything worse, and this kid needs to get a hold of herself now.

“Jeong, go take a shower.”

“I don’t want one.”

“Not asking. And not taking complaints either.”

She seems to understand I’m not going to back down on this, so she just gets up and drags herself to the bathroom, not even bothering to get what she should be wearing after, which I take as a chance to choose something for her. The last person to make this mistake was Chaeyoung, about a month ago, she was busy worrying about some family reunion, and ended up having to spend the day in a peach frilly dress with matching heels. I thought she was the most precious thing in this earth, and so did the others, but she didn’t agree so much, not that she could just drop two tests to go home and change.

BUT NOW! It’s time to find what Yoo Jeongyeon has stored away in her closet. I’m hoping I can pull a Chaeyoung on her and get this woman dressed in the girliest clothes she owns, but I’m not so sure she out of it enough for me to succeed. Well, one can only hope, so here goes nothing, I’ll just cross my fingers and hope this Barbie, baby pink, crop top and these light green jeans won’t be noticed by her before she wears them and gives time to get her out of the house.

How does she even have these in her closet? Well, Nayeon and I got her these for her birthday, she was furious, but kept them anyways. I’ll just get her bag ready so we can just leave as soon as she is out of the bathroom. Can’t be wasting time and allow her to notice now, can I?!


	7. Seachd

The Chaeyoung has been successful, and Jeong and I are now sitting on a coffee shop waiting for our orders, and she hasn’t noticed a thing yet, bonus points if she gets home without noticing. I texted Sana and Chaeyoung on our way here, so that this kid can finally clear things up and, maybe, stop being a coward and confess already, not like we all don’t know about it anyways.

Chae is just so I have someone to be with once Sana arrives. I might seem to be intruding on other people’s business, but I am surely not that nosy. Not to mention I honestly don’t want to see this type of thing, it gets really embarrassing, even for those who are just watching.

Thankfully, I got Jeongyeon to sit with her back facing the door, so I’m the one who spots the duo when they arrive. I get up and say I must use the bathroom and go towards them before they greet us and this plan goes down the drain. So I tell Sana she will be Jeong’s date for the day and get another table for Chaeyoung and I, on the other side of the café, far enough to see but not to hear. 

We go our separate ways, and everyone knows those two have always been just a matter of time. I just glance at them when we sit down and see a stunned Jeongyeon, looking lost, and a chuckling Sana, who seems to be using her last bit of strength not to start laughing at the clothing choice. I told them what I was doing when I asked them to come, so we all started the bets on how long this would go on.

Turning back to Chaeng, I see she is having a lot of fun with it, I guess that, as long as it’s not her, she will find this kind of thing funny. I just smile waiting for her to compose herself so we can begin our date. We’ve been having some of those lately, and they are quite good, really, she is great to be with, unfunny as they come, but adorable all the same, and she is so sweet and caring, I might just eat her with a spoon *ehem*. 

We decide to go for a walk after finishing our drinks, since I don’t think any of us wants to be spotted by Jeongyeon once she remembers I was the one with her to begin with. We decide for a walk around the park, well Chaeyoung wanted it, and I don’t mind it at all, if it will make her happy. Also, It’s a beautiful day, why not spend it outside with a beautiful lady?

“Jihyo?” She looks a bit nervous, fidgety, maybe?

“Yes?”

“You seem to get away from the topic everytime I bring it up, so, can you not run today?”

“I promise to answer all the questions I can, today. But I don’t remember ever avoiding any ?”

“I see.” Her smile becomes really bright, and can’t help but smile along with her. This cutie sure knows how to bring my mood up. Even if I was in a good one to begin with.

We see a bench under a tree and go sit down for a bit, it’s also better to talk on the shade. I love the weather, but it becomes just too hot every now and then. So we get some drinks and sit comfortably, and her eyes get serious but ever so tender.

“Jihyo, are you in a relationship?”

“*cough* What? *cough* Do you really have to be so direct?”

“No running away, you promised.”

“Well, no, I am not in a relationship.”

“Are you in love with someone?”

“Now that is a tricky question. With a rather long answer, might I add.”

She looks a bit down by what I’ve just said, but doesn’t let it stop her.

“So, elaborate. I really want to know. So just tell me everything.”

“Fair enough. I get where you are coming from, and it’s only fair that I tell you everything, and this is as good a time as any.”

“Please do.”

“To begin with, do you believe in love at first sight?”

“Never happened to me, but I don’t disbelieve it.”

“Good. Well, I fell in love at first sight when I was fifteen. She was everything I needed, the moment my eyes landed on her, the world stopped for a moment and everything fell into place. All my heart ever wanted was her, and looking at her made me feel right.”

She looks really down now, fiddling with her fingers and looking at her feet. I just smile warmly and hold her hands, hoping she will look at me as I keep talking. I take a deep breath and continue.

“It sounds great, huh?! But here is the twist.”

She perks up as soon as I say this. I swear, this kid is out to kill me.

“I only ever saw her. As you know, my parents are business people, so attending big events with them have always been a part of my life. For as long as I can remember, I’ve been shaking hands and fake smiling so the family would keep their good connections. The first time I saw her was in one of these big bosses events, we never exchanged a single word, and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even know of my existence.”

At this point she looks me in the eye, finally, and cups my cheeks with the most tender eyes I have ever seen on her, asuring me to go on. I sigh and continue, there is really no point stopping now.

“Well, she seemed to be about my age, and looked perfect on my eyes, but not for once I’ve seen her looking my way, so I’m content on having had the chance to see her. Also, I was fifteen, there was no way I was ready for any romance to happen. Time went by, and I learned to understand and deal with those feelings, today they are a happy memory I’m very fond of. 

So, to answer your question, yes, I am in love with this girl. But no, I don’t think this will go anywhere from there, so I just keep it as a very precious feeling, stored away on the bottom of my heart.”

“Well, this was really much more than I hoped for, and I see why you don’t talk about it so easily.”

“Honestly, I never noticed that I was avoiding the subject. Maybe I’m not comfortable telling this to just anyone. Appart from Jeongyeon, you are the only other one I’ve talked about this to.”

“Oh, I feel honored. But Jeong?”

“We met before this happened and became good friends really quick. When I fell in love and decided to break my heart all by myself, she was the one to pull me out.”

“I would have never guessed, she seems a little… What’s the word?”

“I know what you’re trying to say. She really is a very warm person, incredibly clumsy and a bit tactless, but the most caring and selfless one you’ll ever meet.”

“I believe you, but hearing you talk about her like that makes me a little jealous.”

“Ew, NO!”

She grins and lifts an eyebrow. To which I lightly scoff.

“NO! Just no. It’s enough to have her and Nayeon engraved on my innocent mind, don’t give me anymore nightmares.”

“Nayeon? Now you have to tell me.”


	8. 8

“Not what you’re thinking you perverted little bean.”

“Hey!”

“The thing is, there was a time those two were really invested on trying the arts of nature.”

“Oh boy.”

“Calm down, I haven’t even begun telling it.”

“Just shorten it, I’m already regretting.”

“Well, we went on a trip to the beach, to Nayeon’s parent’s house, since we were already eighteen, her parents thought it was alright to leave us there for a night, they had to go back for a dinner or something.”

“Please don’t tell me they tried some black magic and ran around naked.”

“Close, but not exactly. They said they wanted to purify themselves, and the beach was private anyways.”

“Oh no.”

“You asked, now deal with it. Anywho, they were a bit out of it, because of the allergies shot they had to take earlier for laying with sea urchins, the incense did the rest, and both got wasted. So they lit a fire, played some weird music and started dancing around it. Don’t ask me how, or whose idea it was, but when I came back from the bathroom they were naked, painting each other with god knows what, and started doing some very *ahem* unfamiliar dances.”

“Why did I ask you this again?”

“Be quiet, I’m not finished. Well, they ran around until about two a.m. and passed out on the sand, now, I couldn’t possibly let Nayeon’s parents get home in the morning with that waiting for them. So I had to, not only drag both of them to their rooms, but give both of them a shower before they get even more allergies and make my life even more difficult.”

“I get how that might traumatize someone. But, hey, you are even more lovely because you did it for your friends with an open heart.”

“Oh, no. You got it wrong, I always use it against them if I want something and they try to disagree.”

“Hah, now THAT is more like it. But, really, I shouldn’t have asked. Now I can’t help but get this mental image of them running on a beach naked.”

“Welcome to my suffering.”

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing at each other, I learn that Sana is as much of a handful as Nayeon and Jeongyeon, that Chaeyoung loves spending time outdoors, she tells me about her family, and her brother sounds just as unfunny as she is, when the sun starts setting, we walk again to get a better view of it. 

Then we decide to go for dinner, since none of us had lunch. We met for breakfast and have been walking and talking all day long, so it’s time for some sustenance. She suggests a restaurant, so I just let her guide me and, boy oh boy, this place looks great. It’s in a back alley, but it looks beautiful inside, and not many customers, giving it a really intimate and welcoming feeling.

We get a table on the corner, and Chaeyoung orders for us both, I don’t mind, but her face tells me she has something in store, but I think I know where this is going. Honestly, I have been thinking the same, but didn’t think she would be the one to make a move first.

Dinner arrives, and I can feel her gaze on me. Man, this is going to be hard, I mean, she is making her move, this wait is really heavy, though. I take a deep breath to try and cool myself, and seems she takes it as her queue to speak. I look into her eyes and smile, reassuring her this is okay.

“Jihyo, I have something to tell you.”

“I know. But I need you to say it too.”

“Well, I’ve been giving this a lot of thought. I was hoping that I would succeed without problems, but I’m not so sure after this afternoon. But here goes nothing.”

She clears her throat, has a sip of water and looks at me with the most serious face I have ever seen her make.

“Park Jihyo, I like you, and I would like you to be my girlfriend.”

“Chae, I would love to, but I have something to ask of you too, before I say yes.”

“Sure, tell me what it is.”

“I told you about me this afternoon. And I want you to promise me something.”

“I’m listening.”

“If any of us, at any point, finds true love, we are going to sit down and be honest about it. The thing I can’t stand for is lies. I was completely honest with you, and I want you to be honest with me. Even if it will hurt us both, I want us to come clean once this stops working.”

“I can promise that, easy. But why would you say this?”

“It’s just a precaution, you haven’t fallen yet, and I know we really like each other right now, but this doesn’t mean things won’t change.”

“I understand what you are saying. And yes, I promise to always be completely honest with you, no matter what.”

“Then, Son Chaeyoung, I will be your girlfriend.”

She, then, smiles so brightly that the sun would be ashamed, and gives me a peck on the cheek before going back to her dinner, which is cold by now, but it doesn’t seem to bother her at all. I just laugh and look at her eating away so happily that she could float off any second now.


	9. Nein

Dating Chaeyoung didn’t change our relationship that much, I mean, we both have very demanding majors, and work to deal with, so we only ever make a little time for dates every now and then. But, it’s how it has ever been, the only difference now, is that we sleep on the same bed whenever we have a sleepover, and we are more cuddly than before.

Jeongyeon hasn’t made any progress with Sana, if you are wondering. But she didn’t talk to me for a week after that day. It’s already been five months and she is still a bit salty about The Chaeyoung I pulled on her. But I won the bet, she got home before noticing, so I got some extra cash for that month, which I used to treat Chae to a good dinner.

Today I’m at the library with my lovely girl trying to finish our paperworks before the holiday, we all agreed to go to Nayeon’s beach house for the three days we’ll have off. Let’s just wait and see how this will play out, since the only ones who won’t be coupled are Jeong and Sana. Momo’s wife came last week to spend some time with her, and she’s coming with us. But first things first, let’s finish these so I can enjoy some free time with this exhausted cutie pie in front of me.

* * *

“It’s the sea!” 

Nayeon screams and runs away as soon as she gets out of the car, leaving a not very happy Mina behind. 

Chaeyoung and I came with them, since none of us have a car, Jeongyeon and Sana came on Sana’s car, and Momo and her wifey will arrive later with Momo’s driver. So Mina unlocks the door to let us in, and goes to get Nayeon so we all can begin unpacking.

Chae and I get the bags out of the car and into the living room, Jeong and Sana do the same, and as soon as we finish a very tired, and slightly irritated, Mina and a very hyper Nayeon come in.

“So, how are the rooms going to work?” 

Chae asks, with a hint of impatience. She must be wanting to sleep a little, this week was hard on both of us, trying to finish everything before we came. We did it, but it did cost us.

“Oh, right. Jihyo, Jeong and Mina already know this, but we have four bedrooms. I’ll take my parent’s room with Mina, Momo has already claimed another and I believe these two will want to be together as well. So you and Sana are sharing the last one.”

Nayeon concludes nonchalantly, grabbing her bags and heading to her room with Mina. Chae and I just laugh at the blank Jeongyeon, grab our bags and head to another room, I choose Nayeon’s, because it has the second best view here. When leaving I look at Sana, who seems to be more than pleased with the arrangements and she just winks at me. I chuckle and go on my way.

Getting to Nayeon’s room, I put my bag down and start getting some clothes, so I can take a shower and have a nap before Momo gets here, Chae gets the message and starts doing the same. We both need some rest and Momo’s wife is a point of interest for everyone, so we are really excited to meet her.

“Chae, do you want to shower together?”

She blushes all the way up to her ears. So do I, but we have been dating for a while now. This should be bound to happen, right?!

“Well, yes. But I can’t say I’ll be able to control myself if we do.”

“I’m not telling you to.”

I grin at her and head to the bathroom, dropping my shirt behind me. She gulps nervously and follows me, dropping her pants along the way. We start a passionate kiss, this little one is stronger than she looks, easily lifting me to the counter. I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck, pulling on her hair a little.

She gasps, and bites my lower lip, making a airy moan escape me, I bring my free hand to her back and unclasp her bra. She gets rid of it while undoing my pants, than lifts me up and removes them hurriedly. I leave her lips and kiss her neck, whilst she bites my shoulder, making me let out a heavy moan on her ear, biting her lobe and whispering for her to take me.

Suddenly, a loud knock brings us back from our fun time. We get furious, so I just get my shirt and go to the door, kicking the clothes to the bedroom floor. I open it just to see Jeongyeon standing there, looking ready to bargain.

“What?”

“Moody, are we?”

“You came in a very wrong time. Chaeyoung and I were in the middle of something.”

I scoot over to let her see the clothes on the floor, and she seems to get the message, because her face is really red.

“Well, then I’ll be quick. Let me sleep in your room.”

“Hell to the NO! You already interrupted us once, there is no way you are staying here. Just be an adult and face your destiny. Plus, you are being very rude to Sana right now.”

“I know, but I can’t be in the same room with her for three days. I love her and don’t have the courage to do anything. This is killing me.”

“Then find some! I’m busy, don’t come back!”

I slam the door on her face and go back to my activities. After our *ahem* shower *ahem*, we get to bed and sleep a little. Being in Chaeyoung’s arms have been one of the most comfortable feelings for me. She feels like home, for some reason, and I love this, just being with her recharges me.

The alarm tells us it’s time to get up and have some lunch. We got here too early, and used all our energy already, so might as well eat something. I turn it off and wake up Chaeng, gosh, she is adorable when she sleeps, who can say this little blob of cute is the one who scratched my back earlier today.

“Chaengie, doll, time to wake up.”

 

“Five more hours.”

“Come, let’s eat something. Momo is about to arrive as well, we gotta be presentable to meet her wife, remember?”

She gives up and go freshen up. While I wait for my turn, I get us new shirts, the ones we are wearing are wrinkled by sleeping on them. So after we are all set, I get her hand and head downstairs to see what the others have been doing.

As soon as we land on the living room, we are greeted by a smirking Nayeon and a embarrassed but devilish looking Mina.

“What?” I ask.

“Have a seat, both of you.” Nayeon says and we just cuddle up on the couch beside them before she continues.

“So, you guys were that frustrated?” Mina asks.

“What do you mean?” Chaeyoung questions rather innocently, while I just lower my head feeling my face heat up.

“You do understand that our room is just next to yours, and we were surprised, I mean, right after arriving?” Mina continues, and Chaeyoung seems to understand what she is saying.

“W-we w-were t-that lo-loud?” Chae asks shyly.

Nayeon bursts out laughing, Mina is a bit more silent, and they seem to be enjoying this way too much, if you ask me. But what can I do, we really didn’t think too much about what we were doing then. I just hope the other two didn’t hear us, or this could get too embarrassing to handle.

“*ahem* Nayeon?”

“Yes, my very horny best friend?” She asks me between laughs.

“Any clues if those two heard anything?”

“Well, Jeongyeon probably knows, since she went to your room. But I doubt they heard, the other room next to yours was left for Momo. So, at least, Sana didn’t hear anything, and Jeong was most likely too busy thinking of her roommate.”

“Where are they, now that you mention?” Chaeyoung decides to chime in.

Mina wipes away a tear and answers.

“Jeongyeon is likely to be at the kitchen, and Sana went for a walk around the garden while lunch is being prepared.”

At this moment, a car pulls up at the front and we go greet the newcomers. But really, we are just curious about Momo’s wife, she has been keeping her from us, saying it had to be a surprise for the weekend. 

The driver opens the door for them, and Momo comes out, followed by a foreign beauty that makes our jaws drop and we are all out of it for a while. This woman is gorgeous, she is tall, with a milky white skin, big brown eyes and a shoulder length brown hair. She also has long legs and great proportions, now I see why Momo has always been so uninterested on the pretty girls that confess to her, they are nothing next to this one.

“So, can you all stop drooling over my wife and let us in? I’m hungry.” Momo laughs and we just mindlessly scoot out of the way.

“Earth to Im Nayeon? Can you, at least, get yourself together enough to show us our room?” 

“*ahem* Yes, of course. Follow me.” Nayeon shakes her head and leads them upstairs, leaving us standing here, still a bit out of it. Until I decide to take this chance to compose ourselves.

“Kids, we better get ourselves together before they come back. And clean your drool, Son Chaeyoung!” I tell them and they seem to get it together just in time for the other three to come back.

“People that have been annoying me all week.” Momo begins. “This is my lovely wedded wife, Jeon-Hirai Somi. And don’t you get any ideas.”

I laugh a little, Chae and Mina giggle. 

“Momo, relax. We might have been caught off guard, but we are all taken, remember?” I say in a cheerful way, that seems to have eased her tension. “Plus, the way she looks at you says it all, even a blind man could see it. Come here Somi, give us a hug and let’s eat, I’m also hungry.”

“Oh, yeah! I bet you are.” Nayeon says and starts laughing with Mina again.

After the proper greetings, we all head on to the kitchen, and Jeongyeon is really there, for whatever reason, since she is just sitting on a corner looking gloomy. But she gets awestruck, just like we did, when she sees Somi. We all just laugh seeing how much of idiots we looked like. Momo introduces her again and we just sit down to eat.

“Should I call Sana?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Sure, give her a call so we can eat together.” I tell her and she gets up to make the call.

A few minutes later, Sana steps through the door and freezes on spot, we just shrug it off, and Momo introduces Somi once again, seemingly accustomed to this. Lunch is served and everyone just digs in, eager to get to the beach and start playing.


	10. 10

Night came, and, these kids seem worn out, so everyone just agrees with a simple barbecue on the porch, so we can just relax and catch up with each other, since no one really had that much time lately. Also, there is a secret chat room happening on the down low, with getting Jeongyeon and Sana together. Ofcourse, we are not letting them on to it, by taking turns and covering for each other so we can chat.

From: PrincessPeach:  
So, are we really doing this?

From: Ballemina:  
Ofcourse we are, we can’t just let Sana dry out this weekend.

From: LittleStrawberry:  
As her best friend here, I have to say Mina is right. Sana knows how Jeong feels, but she is letting her make the first move. And must I say, the thirst IS REAL.

From: OurLadyAndSaviour:  
Then get on to it. The plan is to leave after dinner and not let them notice, right? Maybe give them a little push?

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
I know I just got here, but isn’t it kinda obvious how they both feel by now?

From: Nabongbong:  
To us, yes. But this blockhead we call Yoo Jeongyeon can’t really see a thing. She actually glitches when it comes to Sana.

From: OurLadyAndSaviour:  
Not to mention, she might look like a happy go lucky crackhead, but this kid is as shy as can be.

From: Ballemina:  
AND! She has convinced herself Sana doesn’t feel the same about her. Don’t ask.

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
You know that I gots to ask now. JUST HOW?

From: PrincessPeach:  
Love, just don’t get too much into it. Not even we understand, and we’ve been seeing this for months now.

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
FINE! I’ll just slip away when the time comes, sit back and watch.

From: OurLadyAndSaviour:  
Good girl. Now, let’s just get this dumb ostrich to drink a little and we can all get on with our dates.

Dinner goes on a little longer than we hoped, but Jeongyeon is finally drunk enough to start talking. Sana is already on to us, but she seems to be all for it, so no trouble and mission accomplished.

We all start leaving, giving lame excuses like ‘We are going to walk at the beach’ or ‘We’ll be right back”, I just say “We are resuming our morning activities, don’t bother us”, to which Sana makes a questioning face and Jeongyeon blushes a little, not so much as the morning, the alcohol must be taking effect.

* * *

Last night Chaeng and I were really craving for some good sleep, so we just went to bed after we left them. So I can just hope for this morning results, and the expectation is already rising up. I wake Chae up and go take a shower while she finishes her morning whining and decides to get up.

Just to tease my little lion, I happen to forget to bring a change of clothes with me to the bathroom, so I have to change in the bedroom. It seems to be working because she has really hungry eyes right now, but it’s too early and our neighbors won’t let us live if we get noisy again, so I get dressed a bit faster and grin at her.

“My princess, you do know you are drooling?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. I’ll just, ahm… Go t-take a shower, yeah. A very cold shower.”

I chuckle at her adorableness, as she rushes to shower so we can get down and find out what happened last night. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but who can help it after such a long wait.

Getting to the living room, we see the Hirais on the couch watching some cartoons, so we just join them, since it’s kinda too early for breakfast and we want to wait for the others. Not too sure about Sana and Jeongyeon, though. As we sit down, we greet them and I question.

“Nayeon and Mina are still sleeping?”

“Seems to be. And still no word on last night as well.” Somi answers without taking her eyes off the TV.

“You two didn’t catch anything as well?”

“No, we just got around the house and went to our room. And thankfully you two were fast asleep, so we could get a little fun before passing out as well.” Momo says grinning at us.

“Ew, we didn’t need to know that much. A simple ‘No’ would do the trick.”

“Come now, Chae. Nabongs warned us about the two of you, that is why we didn’t worry that much about being discreet.” Momo teases and Chaeyoung just shakes her head muttering a death promise to Nayeon and focus on the TV.

Not much later, the host couple joins us, and we go have our breakfast, not minding the other two, since we intend to speculate on them anyways. So it’s better to just let them be and enjoy this curious period while it lasts.

Seems like no one really got to glimpse at anything that went on after we left. By the looks of everything, they went to their room in a hurry, because the maids were cleaning up when we came down. Good thing we finished all the food, right?! But I’m getting more and more curious about those two.


	11. Eleven

It’s almost lunch time when Sana shows up, looking too happy, if I might add. She just sits down to watch TV with us, when we look at her with questioning eyes she just gestures us to wait a bit and smirks, turning back to the TV.

Not long after, Jeongyeon comes down looking rather suspicious, she is wearing a long sleeve turtleneck on the beach and looks tired. I mean, where did she even get that? It’s too warm for this type of clothes already, so this raises A LOT of flags. Everyone already knows what’s up by now, but clearly we want her to say it herself. She is not gonna live through this anyways, but making her say it is a big part of the fun, don’t judge.

Jeong yawns, and that is the queue we’ve been waiting for. Mina decides to open the games and speaks up first.

“You just woke up, how can you be so tired Miss Yoo?”

Jeongyeon chokes on air, and I have to concentrate to not laugh.

“I, uhmm, had some trouble sleeping.”

“Oh, but you should have said so. How can I let a guest in my house be troubled?” Nayeon asks with her best shocked performance.

“No no, it’s not like that. It’s just that… I just couldn’t get to sleep early.”

“Oh, Jeongie, you should have said something. What is troubling you? We will always be here to help.” I decide to chime in.

“Nothing you girls should worry yourselves about. It’s all okay now, so don’t worry too much.”

“But are you sure you are alright? Do you have a fever?” Somi cleverly asks.

“I’m fine. Really, why do you ask?”

“Well, you are wearing a turtleneck on the beach. And it is really hot today too.” Somi says putting on her best innocent face.

“I-I-I j-just felt like wearing it today.”

“But you are sweating a lot, Jeong, look. It’s better to wear something for the heat.” Momo says almost losing it, but she manages.

“O-oh, maybe. But I just want to wear this for now.”

“No can do. Yoo Jeongyeon, go change into something lighter right now.” Mina says with one of the most stern voices I have ever heard from her.

After a few minutes of this teasing, Sana is the first one to lose it. She laughs so much she is shaking viciously. After she breaks, none of us can hold it anymore and just give up. Jeongyeon looks confused with what might be happening, and Sana controls herself enough to blurt out.

“Can I just tell them we did it last night? It’s not like they don’t know already.” Then she goes back to laughing.

“Okay, but who made the move and how? We have some bets to collect, you know?” Momo says and gets a slap on the shoulder by Jeongyeon, who looks like she just wants to disappear right now.

“Well, if you must know, she was the one who said she loved me first. Looked like she didn’t realise she was saying it out loud, and got very embarrassed once I said I loved her too.” Sana clarifies.

“Pay up yall. I need to buy new running sneakers and was just waiting to win this.” I say and Mina gets up to go get the money we bet.

“Just how could you possibly get this right?” Momo protests.

“I’m just that good. Now don’t be a sore loser, at least we’ll get to hear Jeongyeon telling us how her magical first time went with the girl she loves.”

“Wait, what? Who said I’ll say anything?” Jeong starts to panic.

“Hold up, first time? That can’t be right.” Sana suddenly questions.

“Oh, she didn’t tell you? This kid has never been with anyone before, in all the ways you may think about.” Mina answers while sitting down and handing me the money.

Jeongyeon blushes and makes herself as small as she can under the questioning gase Sana is giving her right now.

“Wait, wait, wait. So you’re telling me that this woman here was a complete virgin? There must be some mistake.” Sana still can’t put her head around it.

“Looks like she can’t speak right now, so I’ll say it.” I tell her.

“Please continue.” 

“This kid said she was keeping herself for the woman she loves. So she has never, ever, even kissed anyone before. Cute, right? It’s just so adorable, I can’t even.” I swear I’m trying to keep my straight face with little to no success.

Sana is awestruck right now, and the love in her eyes is really making me sick. I did want to tease Jeongyeon, but this took an unexpected turn and became a truckload of embarrassing.

“Hey, keep it in your pants, will you? We are all uncomfortable now.” Chaeyoung says to Sana, who is hugging a very shy Jeongyeon.

“Whatever you say, little one. We’ll be back later. Don’t come upstairs for your own mental health.” Sana says while she heads to their room pulling Jeongyeon along with her.

“Should we just go eat out and dismiss the maids for the afternoon?” Somi asks. I swear this kid is too brilliant most times.

“Great idea. Just wait for me outside while I tell the maids to leave the house until dinner.” Nayeon agrees and proceeds to the kitchen, while the rest of us go out to wait for her.


	12. Doze

It’s been five hours since we left, they should be done by now, right? I mean, we need to rest a little too, and we can’t really go to the beach right now, since all our stuff is still at the house. So, defying our better judgement, we decide to go back and put our sore legs up, since we’ve been walking since leaving the house, only stopping for lunch.

As soon as we step inside, we hear the sound of cartoons on the living room, so I just start hopping they are dressed. I’ve seen enough of Jeong for this lifetime, don’t get me wrong, I love her, but I don’t want new memories to accompany the ones I already have.

Thankfully, it’s just Sana laying down on the couch looking completely satisfied and a smile spreading from ear to ear. It makes me a bit sick to my stomach, especially since I know perfectly well how that smile got there. But, I’m honestly happy for my little girl, she is finally getting the love she always deserved.

“Okay, that smile of yours is just gross. Where is Jeong? You drained her already?” Chaeyoung is the first to say anything.

“You are back. How was lunch? I hope you guys had fun, I’m sure I did.” Sana answers unphased by her best friend.

“We are going to our room. I need a shower and some sleep. This sand on my pants has been bothering me for a while.” Somi says and pulls Momo along. She got pounced on the sand earlier by her wife who was running from a sea slug, that was not even moving to begin with.

“We’ll be on our way as well. Some ‘us’ time is required. And I think it’s safe to get up there now.” Nayeon says and leaves with Mina nearly climbing on her arm.

I know Chae wants to talk to her friend, but she will come with me if I was to go up right now. So I gesture for her to sit on the couch, and I lay on her lap, closing my eyes so she knows I won’t join their conversation. She strokes my hair and starts talking.

“So, you finally got together with your dream girl.” She starts.

“Yup. And I have to say she is the cutest little ball of cute I have ever seen.”

“That much?”

“I never knew someone like her could even be possible. She is everything I have ever asked for and so much more.”

“I’m glad you are happy, but treat her right, will you? You are her very first, you know?”

“That really caught me off guard, after last night I was sure she had tons of experience.”

“Ew, don’t need to know. But yes, I was surprised when I heard it too.”

“So you knew this? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know you would deflower the girl on the very night of the confession, I mean, Jihyo and I took a month.”

“Ew, ew, ew, now I didn’t need to know that. But a month? Really? I thought you would have been faster.”

I chuckle and Chae hits my head. She keeps stroking my hair and continues talking.

“You know me too well, but no. We didn’t want to rush anything. But you two? This was way too fast.”

“I know, okay? She didn’t tell me before. I would have been more careful if I knew, I was too rough and hasty last night. When Jihyo told me this morning I felt really bad.”

“That’s why you emptied the house today?”

“I never said you should leave. I just warned you to not go upstairs. But I guess everyone leaving was for the best.”

“Don’t tell me.”

“It’s not that. I took her away to talk to her, I was feeling really bad and wanted to make talk about us. You know, apologise for what I did, and ask her out the proper way. We did have a little fun with no restrictions after, but we really did clear things out.”

“Glad to hear it. So you two together now?”

“Oh, most definitely. I already called dad for a family dinner. I’m putting a ring on it as soon as I can.”

 

“Does she know she is about to get engaged to her thirteen hour girlfriend?”

“She will. I’ll be going to her house as soon as we get back and talk to her parents.”

“Wow, who was to say THE Minatozaki Sana would be tamed like this?”

“I was never like that, you know it. Not my fault crazy people made up relationships with me that never happened.”

They continue talking and I end up falling asleep, to be awakened much later by Chaeyoung carrying me to our room. I find it comforting, so I just cuddle myself up to her and let her get us to our destination.

“So, should we have our fun time? I believe the others can’t complain now.” She says as she opens the door.

I just nod and kiss her like I’ve missed her. We have our fun, for a few hours. Then we decide to just keep going until we pass out and not bother with dinner. At some point we just drift off to sleep and recharge for our last day here.


	13. 13

The rest of the school year went by faster than I could follow. Chaeyoung and I have been quite busy, mainly me, I am a med student after all. Her, being an arts major, has some more time than I do, which makes me feel a little frustrated for not being able to give her the time she deserves.

But we have always been easy together, not like our friends. Take Momo for example, she is madly in love, and even already married, but has this long distance relationship. Or Nayeon and Mina, who seem to live for the drama, Mina is a master of push and pull, and Nayeon is just a big kid. Or even Sana and Jeongyeon, they took way too long to get together, but everything went way too fast after they did. 

Sana was very serious about putting a ring on it, seems like she called ahead for a ring, and went straight to Jeongyeon’s house, once we arrived, and refused to leave without getting her parents to accept their engagement. Talk about madly in love, huh?

Anywho, I’ve just turned in my last assignment, now I can finally give my lovely little bean all the time she deserves. But I have to say she is taking too long to get here. And I’ve been having this gut feeling all day, telling me something is up with Chae. I usually get these things right, so now I’m preparing myself for the worst. 

I always had someone in my heart, Chaeyoung knew that, but I love her with all I have. But I’ve been ready to let her go if she falls in love since the beginning, I know how it feels, it’s not something you can simply ignore. Of course I’ll be sad, certainly it will break my heart. But I can’t guilt trip her into staying, not when I would go to HER if given the chance, so who am I to tell her to stay when I know she has to go.

Just as I’m swallowing the lump on my throat, Chaeyoung walks through the door. I signal her and she says she will just get a drink and get back, her face looks very serious and her steps are heavy. Guess it’s time afterall, no use running now, I just grit my teeth and brace for impact.

“Jihyo, I need to talk to you. And it would be better to talk at your place, I don’t really want people around for this.”

“The time has come, huh?” I ask with a bitter smile on my face. Guess I really do love her after all.

“Can we just go? This already feels bad, and I want us to be alone for this.”

I just nod, gathering my stuff so we can go to my place, it’s the closest and I live in my own apartment, whilst Chae lives on the college dorm. As soon as we arrive, she gets two water bottles and a towel. Oh boy, here it comes. We sit on the couch, she clears her throat and speaks.

“Jihyo, we agreed to be honest with each other no matter what, remember?”

“Ofcourse, I was the one to make you promise this. So you are here to tell me she finally showed up?”

“Yes, I am. I feel really bad right now, you know I love you. I love you with all my heart, and I’m sure you do too. But it just happened.”

“Chae, I told you it could come to you when you least expected it. But, at least tell me how it happened.”

She puts her hand on my cheek and wipe away some tears, to no use, since we are both crying a lot right now.

“Well, I was asked to show some transfer students around, who are starting next year, and once I saw her, everything you said would happen, really happened. I didn’t say anything to her, she never had any questions, so we really didn’t talk at all. But I knew then and there I had to talk to you right away.”

“It’s okay, well, not really. We’re both getting broken right now, but we have each other to get through this.”

“Are you really willing to face this beside me? Won’t my feelings for her and our past together hurt you even more?”

“Son Chaeyoung, I said we will face this together, and so we will. Also, we are too close to just brush this aside and wait for it to blow over. We have the same friends, remember? Our best friends are engaged. We can’t just disappear from each other and keep the hurt forever. This is something we have to face and get over with now, or it will just end our lives.”

“On that I must agree. But come to me when you need to break down, okay? Because I’ll certainly be doing the same. We are the only ones who understand what it feels like, this relationship belongs to us only. One day we’ll be okay with it, but until that day comes, I promise to hold your hand through it all.”

“Thanks, Chae. I promise you the same. But can we just let it out now? It’s getting harder to keep it in.”

We, then, cry on each others arms for hours. We exhaust ourselves and end up sleeping on the couch. I wake up a few hours later, Chaeyoung is still sleeping, and look at her face, taking in all the pain, love and regret this tired little face in front of me is showing.

It’s a little past ten, so I order some food and take a quick shower while I wait. I’m hungry, and surely will cry more latter, eating is something I should do, and so should she. We met right after lunch and have been crying our hearts out ever since, it’s not good for us to go on without some sustenance.

Chaeyoung wakes up with the bell, good, dinner is here. I tell her to go take a shower, so we can eat and talk a bit more. There shouldn’t be much more to say, but I feel like talking to her anyways. I don’t know, maybe is my way of coping with things? She comes back and we sit on the table to eat.

“You know we have to tell everyone, right?”

“J-jihyo *cough* could you let me *caugh* swallow first?”

“Sorry. But I was thinking about it since I woke up.”

“I know, I was thinking the same.”

“Also, are you planning on making a move anytime soon? I know it shouldn’t be my business, but I would like to know.”

“Don’t think so. This breakup really took a toll on me, even if I’m the one doing it. I need some time to heal first. WE need some time.”

“I know. But could you give the heads up? I want to be prepared when it happens.”

“Ofcourse I will. I would never just sneak up on you with something like this.”

“Thanks Chae. Should we just gather everyone tomorrow? It’s sunday anyways.”

“Yeah, and it’s better to get this over with. They will most likely freak out all day long for it, also.”

“I’ll send them a message and ask them to come by tomorrow, then. Tonight we’ll just cry some more and let out whatever it is we have to.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. And thanks for the food, I forgot I had to eat.”

She smiles shyly, hanging her head down a little. I just give her a sad smile back and proceed to message the kids. Now tomorrow is going to be very very hard on us.

From: OurLadyAndSaviour:  
Kids, could you all come by tomorrow morning?

From: PrincessPeach:  
Sure, but where? Yours or Chaeng?

From: OurLadyAndSaviour:  
Me. And bring some food and some drinks, you gluttons.

From: Nabongbong:  
Did something happen?

From: LittleStawberry:  
Why? 

From: Nabongbong:  
You guys almost never invite us over on a sunday.

From: Ballemina:  
That IS true, you know.

From: OurLadyAndSaviour:  
Just come over, can you?

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
Am I the only one who smells something fishy?

From: JeongJeong:  
I have to agree with them, are you guys okay? Sure you don’t want us to come over now?

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
Should I fly over?

From: LittleStrawberry:  
No, no need to fly over. You guys are overreacting.

From: TamedSnake:  
No, we are certainly not. Son Chaeyoung, you come clean right now!

From: LittleStrawberry:  
OMG, Sana. Just chileax, will you? We are just asking you guys to come over.

From: OurLadyAndSaviour:  
Yeah! Just cease this nonsense and get here tomorrow morning.

Chae just mutes her phone and goes to do the dishes, I take this moment to tell Somi what is happening. She won’t be here tomorrow, and that kid is too old for her age, so I can just tell her now.

To: GodessFromTheWest:  
Somsom?

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong now?

To: GodessFromTheWest:  
Yes, but you gotta keep quiet about it until tomorrow. We want to tell the others ourselves.

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
Why didn’t you just say you guys broke up? I’m flying over!

To: GodessFromTheWest:  
Okay, first, how? Just how?

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
I’m that good. I’m hanging up now. Have a plane to catch.

To: GodessFromTheWest:  
No. Coming from Japan just for this is a bit much.

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
Yes, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.

To: GodessFromTheWest:  
Could you please not tell Momo, then? 

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
Sure thing. But I’m crying already

To: GodessFromTheWest:  
Will you stop the drama? We’ll talk tomorrow, then.

From: GodessFromTheWest:  
Okay, be well. Both of you.

To: GodessFromTheWest:  
We will. =*

I set the alarm, just in case, and go get Chaeyoung. We sit back on the couch and just talk and cry the night away. At some point in the morning I fall asleep, she slept some time ago, but the sky is starting to light up now. I should get some rest before they get here, my head hurts.

The alarm sounds, and it feels like I just closed my eyes. I drag myself up and wake Chae, telling her we should, at least, try to look presentable before the kids get here. She gets up and goes prepare some breakfast for us, I go take a shower to try and shake off this crying from me. 

After breakfast, Chaeyoung goes to fix herself up and I clean the kitchen, I take the chance to fix up the living room and open a window to air out the house a little. I’m finishing throwing the last of the tissues out when the doorbell rings.

“Wow, you look awful.” Jeongyeon says.

“Thanks.” I reply, getting out of the way so they can come in. Seems like they all came together.

“So, spill.” Sana says sitting on the floor with her back on Jeongyeon’s legs.

“Nice to see you guys too. Somi, I told you not to come. But you wouldn’t listen.”

“Just start talking.” Momo says impatiently.

“I’m waiting for Chae.”

“I’m here. Will you, or should I?” She asks getting beside me and holding my hand.

I take a deep breath. “We broke up.”

And, just like that, hell breaks loose on my living room. Somi finally starts crying, Momo is looking from us to her not knowing what to do, Sana faints, Jeongyeon holds her up and tries to wake her up. Mina starts screaming at Chaeyoung and Nayeon starts scolding me while hugging me tight.

I can’t really let this go on for long, so I use my voice power to try and shut them up.

“Will you all be quiet and let us speak.”

They shut up at once and look at me a little surprised. Since I’ve never really lost my temper like this before.

“Just sit down and let us speak. We know this is surprising for you, but this is really hard for us, you know?!” Chaeyoung says and the tension eases up just like that.

We both sit on the floor facing them all, holding each others hand to tell we are doing this together. They look at us with very pained eyes, I try hard not to cry and squeeze Chaeyoung’s hand a little, she responds and starts off.

“Okay, so, yesterday we talked and broke up.” She says and nobody moves, so I take it as my queue.

“I know no one was expecting this to happen. But we found it to be best to break up.”

“How can a break up be best?” Sana asks with her voice full of sorrow and a very heavy expression.

“And how can you two be so calm right now? Even being together like this right now?” Mina says with a hint of anger starting to show.

I sigh “Fine, don’t listen. But if you are just gonna throw tantrums, go home. We don’t need this right now, it’s already very hard for us.”

“I’m sorry. Just talk to us, please?” Somi pleads.

So we just start telling them how all happened. They get riled up every now and then, but we get it all out. These girls are so precious to me, it pains me to see the sorrow in their eyes, for both of us. They take turns hugging us both, and I must say this is very comforting and liberating at the same time. I feel better to know these kind souls are here for me, for us. I know Chaeng is the one who brought it up, but I also know she is hurting as much as I am. Maybe more, thinking it’s her fault all of this is happening.

But we’ll be fine. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe in a month, maybe in a year. But I know we’ll be fine, we’ll get through this, we have people who will go to any lengths to help us. This right now, shows us that they are not going anywhere, none of us is. We just need some time now.


	14. Catorce

It’s the middle of winter vacation now, and I must say, I’ve been doing better lately. Chaeyoung and I are working things out, the girls have been nothing but supportive, and we are figuring things out little by little. 

My parents called me about another one of their business parties tonight, and I welcome the distraction. It’s good to just let go of real life and focus on impressing the children of bigshots with laughing like a tool and just saying whatever they want to hear. I hate this part, but dad says it’s good for teaching us how to socialize as grownups.

I take the train back home, since we are going together, mom insisted that I should have let their driver pick me up, but I convince her I’ll be fine going home on my own. Also, I need and excuse to look slightly short of their standards. I know I said I’m better, but I’m still not all well yet, and I never really got around to tell them about Chaeyoung at all. My big sister knows a little about it, but I never really went into too much detail with her.

I feel my phone vibrate and decide to check it, I still have about forty minutes to go, might as well chat with someone to pass the time.

From: TamedSnake:  
So, since your parents do business and my parents do business…   
Are you, by chance, attending the party at the Lee’s tonight?

To: TamedSnake:  
Yeah, I’m on my way home right now.   
Wait, you are going too?

From: TamedSnake:  
Yup yup, Jeongyeon is attending too.  
I had to bribe her into going? Perhaps  
But she is going

To: TamedSnake:  
Oh, I gots to see this.  
Is she wearing a fabulous party dress?

From: TamedSnake:  
Absolutely!  
Is the dress way over the top on purpose? You bet it is!

To: TamedSnake:  
Tell me that you’ll take a picture and send it out

From: TamedSnake:  
I kind of have to  
You know, for science

To: TamedSnake:  
Can’t argue with science  
So, see you two tonight?

From: TamedSnake:  
Oh, you’ll be seeing us, alright

To: TamedSnake:  
What do you mean?

From: TamedSnake:  
I have to introduce the bride of the Minatozakis, remember?

To: TamedSnake:  
Oh, yeah. I forgot we do this kind of thing  
Did you tell her yet?

From: TamedSnake:  
Absolutely not, and you are not going to say anything either  
It’s hard as it is to take her  
I don’t want any unnecessary trouble

To: TamedSnake:  
Don't look at me  
I’m not telling anything

From: TamedSnake:  
Good girl. Now go get dolled up and make me want to sin tonight!

To: TamedSnake:  
Promise.  
Bye boo.

From: TamedSnake:  
No.   
Just no.   
Gotta run!

Shortly after I get to the station, when I hop off, my sister is waiting for me smiling like and idiot. But I have to admit, I must look dumb myself, I missed this annoying person so much.

“So the prodigal daughter arrives.”

I just run over and hug her.

“Don’t call me that. You know very well how mom and dad are about ‘raising us to be strong and independent’. I have to bust my ass, same as you did.”

“I know, but you kind of could have visited?”

“I was dating, remember? And I worked a lot of holidays to get some extra money. Going out costs, you know?!”

“Yeah, I know. But tell me about this girl of yours.”

We catch up with each other during the car ride. Mostly, she is asking me about my life away from home, and gets very surprised when I tell her I got to be friends with the heir to The Minatozakis, and even more when I say Jeongyeon is engaged to her.

We get home before I notice it, and my sister tells me our conversations should stay in the car. But I should tell dad about befriending Sana. Honestly, this business protocols are ridiculous, but one can’t really choose where they are born, can they?!

Things at home are formal as usual. I get in, get welcomed by the head maid, she tells me my parents are waiting for me on my dad’s office, I go in, they ask the basics, I answer the basics… Same old, same old, until I mention Sana, that is. Father got weirdly interested on our friendship. But we don’t prolong the subject much, one of the maids comes to announce the hair stylists are here.

Since I should take a shower before I start preparing, mom goes in first, this always goes by age anyways. I go and check on my sisters, so I can choose something to wear that won’t be like theirs. My older sister is wearing a black and white dress, and the youngest a white dress with some black laces, so I decide for a black one with sparkly highlights.

I get the dress out and give it to one of the maids to get it cleaned, I know it takes a while, but I still have about four hours before it’s my turn to go in and get ready. So I take this time to be with my little sister. She is much younger than me, and I try to talk to her as much as I can, living by myself, it’s harder to spend time with her.

* * *

We are here! Not that I’m excited to kiss some butts, I just want this to be over with fast. I want to go home and mope around with uncooked cookie dough and icecream. Then kill myself at the gym the next day because I feel guilty for eating the whole thing. Not very healthy, I know, but can you let a girl enjoy her breakup a little? The kids have been way too active with both me and Chaeng all this time, so we didn’t get much chance to do that.

But, here we go. Time to make some business connections and be as fake as a tree dollar bill. At least today I’ll have Jeong to keep me entertained for the evening. I can’t wait to see how this goes, her on a over-the-top fancy party dress will be a moment to remember.

We go in, and seems like Sana’s family have just arrived as well, I can see her surrounded by some business people and her father, I know it must be him because it just Sana with glasses and a goatee, seems to be doing most of the talking, and I’m dying to see how the potato sack I call best friend is looking.

I just follow my parents as we go around greeting everyone who is already here, when we get to the hosts, the Minatozakis are there as well, and I finally see Jeongyeon. She is on a long white off-shoulder dress that shows her legs and, at that moment, I had some thoughts that will die with me, because I can’t believe I had them at all.

Sana giggles when she looks at us, and wait until I finish greeting everyone before she introduces me to her parents.

“Father, mother, this is one of my really close friends, Park Jihyo.”

I bow to them and her mom just grabs me into a hug, saying it’s great to finally begin to meet her daughters friends. When she releases me, it’s time for Mr. Minatozaki to do the same, and his wife’s hug is stronger, if I might add. After that, I introduce my family and let the grown ups to talk.

I, maybe, can not pay attention to the conversation, but my sisters are not so lucky. My older sister has to be around dad all the time, since she is the one to take over, and my younger sister has to watch so she can learn how to go about these things. So, Sana, Jeongyeon and I just take a step back and talk among ourselves, although Jeong looks like she is still out of it.

“So you really did what I asked you to.”

“Well, I can’t just say no to someone asking me to make them sin, can I?!”

“You didn’t have to go all out like this. Are you going to take responsibility if my engagement gets into crisis?”

“We don’t go down like that. Plus, you never looked at me like that.”

“Says who? I can still appreciate the fine things in life. I just can’t have them.”

“If you say so. But shouldn’t you be tending to your bride? She looks lost, well, more lost than usual.”

Sana chuckles. “I know, just let her be. She’s been like this ever since she came out of hair and makeup. And I’m not really looking to find out what they did in there.”

“Fair enough. I feel like we should pay some attention to what ‘the grownups’ are saying tough. You know how these things go.”

“Yeah, I know better than I wish i did. We’ll have time later, let’s just soldier through this first hour.”

With that, we just keep on going around with our families. We get to the last of them, I can see Sana and Jeongyeon talking on a corner of the saloon, guess they finished first. 

“Sorry, our daughter went out to freshen up for a while.” The man says. They look adorable, for lack of a better word. All three of them have a milky white skin, the parents are a bit short, but look really friendly, and the boy next to them, although a bit taller than his father, looks really young.

“Don’t mind that, Kim. We just came by to say hello, but it feels like your little girl is always somewhere else.” My father jokes and it seems to work.

They talk a bit, that boring business talk we have been having with everyone so far, and we are finally done.

“Very well, girls, you are free to go now. Your mother and I are going to walk about, but you can go and do whatever now.” My dad dismisses us. We wait until he is gone and go our separate ways, big sis goes to make her connections, little sis is out to eat, I remember being really hungry when I was her age too, and I go find Sana and the lamp she’s been going around with.

“How is my favorite snake doing? And her coat hanger too.”

“You do know I’ll kick your ass when we reach home, right?” Jeongyeon complains. Looks like she finally got herself together. 

“Oh, so you are talking now?!” I tease, earning a glare from her.

“Like you were never nervous in these things.” Sana says, but I just vaguely hear her, not paying much attention.

Everything loses importance to me, as I see HER. The one who stole my heart so many years ago, she is all grown up now, and is looking ever so beautiful. I just stand there, with my mouth slightly ajar, having trouble remembering how to breathe, with my heart beating too fast and not at all at the same time.

Jeongyeon gets on my line of sight, bringing me back to reality.

“Jihyo, what happened? You don’t look so well right now”

“J-jeong, it’s her.” I’m having a really hard time talking right now.

“Where? I want to know her too.”

“She is by the entrance, the one with the golden dress, black hair and very fair skin.”

“Go talk to her, then! How many years has it been now?”

“I c-can’t. I don’t feel so well.”

“Come on, let’s get you seated for a while. You look really bad.”

Jeongyeon takes me to a table and gets me some water. A very confused Sana follows.

“Are any of you telling me what’s going on? And why were you looking at the Kims daughter?” She asks.

“That girl, guess I should say woman now, but she is Jihyo’s long lost true love.” Jeongyeon takes upon herself to explain everything, since I’m really panicking right now.

“Wait, I thought she loved Chaeyoung?”

“Well, she did, truly. But that girl, she has been Jihyo’s true love since our teenage years. This kid here fell for her many years ago, but have only been able to look at her from a distance.”

“And she is not going out there and talking to her because…”

“See how she is right now? Well, this is how she normally gets everytime she sees her. It got worse over the years, but she is just too much of a coward to just go talk to her.”

“And this is something I NEVER thought I would see. It’s refreshing, really.”

“Okay, you are getting weird now.”

“Don't be like that, just look at this kid and tell me this is not the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen her do.”

“I have to agree it IS cute how helpless she gets about that girl.”

“And I must say her beloved looks cute too.”

“Don’t you go looking for other women now.”

“You have nothing to worry about. But I HAVE been looking AT other women all night, though. This one right here almost got me, I must add.”

“Oh, me too. And I really want to forget the thoughts I had when I saw her today.”

Could this couple be any more fit for one another? They keep teasing each other for a while, and I finally get a hold of myself. We just enjoy the rest of our night, and I don’t see HER again. I’m a bit sad I just got a glimpse of her, but I’m still happy that she appeared again.


	15. Quince (I might be making numbers up)

New year, new life. Not really, just new workload and more tight schedules. I did prepare myself for the arrival of Chaeyoung’s love, but I’m still a bit fearful about it. We worked out our problems since the breakup, but this is still a bit of a sensitive topic. 

We are completely fine, I swear, but she still worries about making any moves. I have assured her, time and again, she should go for it before her chance passes by, but she still hesitates. I might befriend the girl myself it push comes to shove, but I don’t want to force anything.

Getting to class, I see a couple new faces. Some look like they shouldn’t be here, though, or shouldn’t be here again, I could say. Thanks to my short sight, I look for a place up front. There is only one next to a girl I’ve never seen before, but she doesn’t look like she is repeating, though. Could be a transferee, as I heard, there are a few of them.

“Good morning, I’m Jihyo.”

“Hello, I’m Elkie, just transferred.”

“Oh, you are not from here, are you? You have a bit of an accent.”

“Oh, I’m not. I’m chinese, transferred here with a good friend of mine.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.”

“You too. I was starting to get nervous here. I don’t really know anyone.” 

“Well, then, here’s my number. Let’s get to be friends.”

“Are you sure about this? Giving me your number, I mean.”

“Very sure. You said it yourself, you don’t really know anyone here.”

“Fair enough.”

We chit chat until the teacher arrives. He gives us the class plans, hands out a few research references so we can get started, and dismisses us for the start-of-the-year speech that should begin in about an hour or so. I ask Elkie if she wants to go together, but she has to meet her friend, so we just bit our goodbyes and go our own way.

It doesn’t take long to find my troublesome kids once I get to the lecture hall. Mina spots me and starts waving with unnecessary big movements, she knows I hate it, and I just walk faster. After greeting everyone, I notice that Chaeyoung is very concentrated looking somewhere in front of us.

Following her gaze, I spot Elkie talking excitedly with another girl, I wonder if Chae’s dreamgirl is one of them. Maybe Elkie? Perhaps me befriending her before this otter here.

“Son Chaeyoung, are you even listening?” I ask, making it sound like I’ve been calling her for long.

“Oh, yeah, I mean, no. What were you saying?”

“Nothing yet, but you sure wasn’t paying attention, right?” I chuckle and she is a mix of embarrassed and a bit angry that I called her.

“Why are you so concentrated on looking at Elkie?”

“Who?”

“Chinese, light brown hair, a bit tanned girl right where you were looking?”

“You talking about the taller one or the shorter one?”

“Shorter one, why?”

She sighs and seems to relax a little.

“Jihyo, do you remember why we broke up?”

“Could I ever forget?”

“Well, seems like your friend Elkie is friends with her too.”

“Oh, so that’s the one. Must say, you have a good eye for them.”

“Yes I do. But this Elkie girl, who is she to you?”

I smile. “No need to get jealous, I just befriended her today during orientation. We shared a table and talked a little. But why am I telling you all this?”

“Don’t ask me. Have you missed talking to me that much?”

“Perhaps. But we talked three days ago. What are you even thinking?”

“Whatever you say, mama.”

She smirks at that, everyone seems to be out to piss me off today. I’ll just take note and return them the favor later. The headmaster is about to speak, so I can’t really do anything right now, anyways.

A few weeks go by, I get closer to Elkie, and get to meet her friend too, Tzuyu, a very quiet but very funny one. Chae has been bothering me to get them to hang out with us, but they have been hesitant so far. Today I got them to agree, under the promise I would hang out with them and their friends this weekend.

“Let’s?”

“What?” Elkie says.

“Lunch, El.”

“Oh, sure. We just have to pick Tzuyu up on the way.”

Everyone seems to be getting along with each other, Elkies friends decided to join us as well, and we ended up taking about two tables and some extra chairs, and they are so much fun to be with. But the noise has been taken to a whole new level, we were noisy as it was, and with these new girls, it’s something else.

My kids seem to be enjoying this little meetup, when my eyes land on Chae, though, I can’t help but get a little sting in my heart. Not that I’m jealous, I guess it’s just a bit sad to see her look at someone else the way she looks at me. But what is done, is done, no use lingering in the past and forget to go forward.

Tzuyu seems to be a very honest, sometimes too honest, girl, she looks really cute talking about things she likes, and I found out that dogs are the way to her heart. Once we were hanging out at the park, when a girl came by with three dogs, and she just dashed to them not even bothering with the girl holding the dogs. 

How she did it, we’ll never know, but it took about five seconds for her to reach them, and she was sitting cross-legged with her backpack on her lap and no shoes on. When we noticed, she was already rolling around on the grass with two golden retrievers and a dalmatian. Elkie and I are still discussing how the human body is capable of moving that fast till this day.

* * *

Things go smoothly with school, work, friends, new friends and, now, applying for internship. I know Mina’s family is in the hospital business, but I want to get a good place to work on my own, not pride, but the knowledge that I got there because I worked hard, not because someone put me there.

Not being under anyone’s cape helps with the unavoidable rumors, and, at least, makes people focus more on me, rather than whoever did me any favors. My parents, my father to be more precise, believes one should stand on their own feet instead of hanging on to others, so they absolutely don’t interfere with anything. It was like that with my older sister as well, and its starting with my little sister too.

The kids are fine, Sana is already talking about marriage, Momo is looking for a place where she can bring Somi to. Mina and Nayeon got engaged around two month ago as well, they really didn’t want to, but Nayeon’s mother started pressuring and they caved in. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu started going out sometime this month, they are playing innocent, but we all already know. Jeongyeon won the pools this time, and it got me a bit frustrated, I needed some extra to afford moving, now I gotta explore Sana’s car over the weekend.

Honestly, none of us are having much of social lives lately. Jeongyeon, Nayeon and Momo graduated this year, so they are the new ones at their jobs and having a life is not really on the table. The rest of us, are on our last year of college, and busting our asses off doesn’t even begin to describe. Despite all, we manage to see each other as much as we can, even if it’s just to eat pizza and end up sleeping in the living room.

If I had to say anything, I would say I’m happy. Honestly, I’m happy that I can get to have such precious people around me, that I’m chasing my dream, even though it gets exhausting most of the time, that I’m doing good at what I do, I’m not living large, but I’m comfortable. 

All is falling nicely into place, but there is something that’s been bothering me lately, and that would be my father. He has been calling a lot lately, and I mean A LOT, for whatever it is. Sometimes he says I should accompany him to some business dinner, sometimes he asks about my friends, other times he shows suspicious interest on my personal life…

I asked my sister about it, since she has already been through the ‘finish college and start a career’ phase, and she said he is probably testing the waters to see how he would connect me, if that makes any sense at all. Supposedly, Sana was the first choice for him, but that train has already left the station a long time ago, so now he seems to be looking for someone else on the business.

My older sister was engaged to Mina’s older brother, so, thankfully, THAT is not at all a possibility. Minnie is lovely, but no. Having her brother marrying my sister is already a headache for me, she is having the time of her life using that on her favor every single chance she gets.

Unfortunately, I know my father, and I am very certain he will not give up until he finds me someone. Speak of the devil.

“Hello, father. Is something wrong?”

“Why are all my kids so formal with me?”

“I wouldn’t be able to answer. But is there any problem, sir?”

“No problem, at least not for now. I called to see if you are free tonight.”

“I could manage. But may I ask what this is about?”

“Well, I have a dinner with Mr. Kim tonight, and I want you to go with me.”

“So, the Kims are the family my intended one comes from?”

 

“You know me well. But today will be just Mr. Kim and the two of us. I just want him to get to know you before I make the proposition.”

“No problem. Could you pick me up? I don’t have time to get home already.”

“Sure, I’ll come by at seven. No need to be too formal. This is just a dinner to introduce you two.”

“Yes, father. I’ll be ready and waiting. See you at seven.”

“Bye.”

 

He hangs up, and I start running around trying to get ready on time, it’s already past five. Good thing I sent all the dresses I have here to the cleaners last week. Now I have to find my shoes, which I don’t really use, so they are somewhere on my closet. 

By the time I get everything I need and finish my shower, it’s already six thirty, I’m cutting it really close. A fast makeup and simple hairstyle will have to do. Seven, on the dot, just as I put my shoes on, my phone rings and dad tells me he arrived.

“Dad, It’s good to see you well.” I kiss his cheek.

“I told you to not dress up too much.” He chuckles, but looks satisfied. This was close.

Dinner goes by easily, Mr. Kim is as adorable as ever, and he is a really pleasant guy. They didn’t make me feel awkward at any point, and their business conversations were really easy to follow. All in all, it was a very nice dinner. On our way home, dad starts talking with a very serious face on.

“Jihyo, how do you feel about the Kims?”

“I don’t know. I never really had a chance to get to know them like this. All I remember from them is that they have always been really nice everytime we meet.”

Dad lets out a small laugh, that could be a sigh.

“Well, would you be alright if I started talking to Mr. Kim about joining our families?”

“Not at all. It’s not like I have anyone, after all.”

“Then talk to the Kims I will.” Dad smiles, with a hint of sadness on his lips. Could it be because I said I’m alone anyways?

“Just one thing, dad?”

“Anything.”

“Could you set any meetings for next year?”

“And why not right away? You are not changing you mind now, are you?”

“No, that is not it. This year I barely have enough time as it is, and I’m really trying to do as well as I can in college, so I won’t have as much time to court anyone.”

“Oh, if that is your reason, surely we can wait. It gives me and Mr. Kim to really talk things out as well.”

“Thanks, dad.” I smile and give him a goodbye kiss, before getting out of the car.


	16. Sixteen

I’ve been missing my residency days lately, I graduated a few months ago, and must say, for as much as I hated them, the organised chaos that intern life is really puts those times under a new perspective. I haven’t been able to really do anything outside sleeping and trying, without much success, to keep my house clean. If the girls didn’t visit me, I wouldn’t even be able to see them.

I don’t know how I’m supposed to even show up to Sana and Jeongyeon’s wedding next month, if I keep this pace, and I’m a bridesmaid, well, on Jeong’s side, I mean. The selection was a sensitive topic, I’d rather not touch again. Let’s just say we settled for splitting up…. Not so evenly, since I don’t have a pair yet.

Speaking of which, my father is really a man of his word, and the promise of waiting until I was out of college was really until I was out of college. I’ve been meeting with the Kims since graduation, mysteriously enough, I never got to see their daughter. I mean, I should have met the one I’m supposed to marry by now, no?!

Ah, as soon as I think about him, he calls. I should stop thinking about him..

“Yes, dad? Did something happen?”

“Why do you always think there is an emergency whenever I call you?”

“Old habits die hard, I guess.”

“But this time you would be right. Remember that date you were supposed to have with the Kim daughter the day after tomorrow?”

“Did she ask to postpone it again?”

“Quite the opposite, she asked to change it to today.”

“Wait. As in the four surgeries happening today, today?”

“That would be correct. But if you can’t make it, I can tell them about it. They know you are a doctor, it’s normal to have tight schedules.”

“I think I can manage. But I have to be in, at least three of those surgeries. I think I can switch the last one with someone else.”

“Are you sure? There is absolutely no problem saying you can’t make it.”

“It’s okay, but I have to confirm with my supervisor first.”

“Do you really want to meet her that much?”

“I just think it’s about time I do. We have been meeting each other’s families for months now. It’s past time that we met each other.”

“With that, I can’t argue. Go talk to your supervisor and text me about it later.”

“I will. Bye dad.”

We hang up and I try to find Dr.Myioi to ask him if I can be excused today. I got a job on the same hospital Mina’s father works at, no, I didn’t know he worked here, I found out when I was being introduced to the heads of departments on the first day. He is a great man, and a brilliant surgeon, but very strict, he will work you to the bone with the gummy smile his daughter inherited and learned to use just as well.

I’m not complaining, I really like the fact that he is so strict, it helps with studying for my license examination, keeps me sharp. That is likely the reason I’m having cold sweats right now, even before knocking on his office door.

“You know I know you are out there, right, Dr. Park?”

I enter shyly and close the door behind me before clearing my throat and beginning to speak.

“Excuse-me, Dr.Myioi, but I would like to ask to be excused from one of the surgeries today.”

He looks at me with a very serious face, for a moment too long before grinning. That leaves me confused, but I try my best not to show.

“Your father called me before he called you.”

“I-uh, um…” I’m left speechless and he chuckles.

“You can go and meet you fiancè, Jihyo. But tomorrow you have to be here for the first surgery. I know it would be your day off, but you can’t just miss your hours like that.”

“I will. Thank you, Dr.Myioi, I will be here tomorrow. Thank you so much.” I bow repeatedly.

“No problem, also. Who gets engaged and never meets their fiancè? Mina has always had a strange taste for friends.” He jokes and gestures me to leave.

“Thank you, sir. I will make sure to get to know her.” I smile and take my leave.

I’m an intern in the cardiology department, and assisting with surgeries is one of the best ways to gain experience and Dr.Myioi always asks a lot during the process to evaluate how well we keep up with our studies.

Today I was scheduled to be with him in four of his surgeries, mainly the ones he will perform on the afternoon. But, in cases like mine, when there is a emergency and someone can’t attend, he makes sure that we will be on another one for a similar case. Simply not going is never an option, and all the interns are actually appreciative of that.

I text my dad saying I’ll make it, but remind him to warn them I could be late. One never knows how things will end up when going into the surgery room, anything can happen, including nothing. That is not how it usually plays out, but one can always hope everything will go smoothly.

As expected, the first surgery has some hitches, so the second one gets delayed forty minutes. To the second one, the valve that was put on as a replacement got rejected, good thing it happened fast, so the patient never suffered real damage, but that delayed the next surgery for another two and a half hours.

Dad had texted me the contact info for my fiancè, so I texted her about running late between the second and third surgeries. She was quite understanding, also, the way she texts looks like a middle aged man, I find it cute. 

The third operation goes by smoothly, it’s not a very complicated one, and it didn’t require opening up. Video surgeries are simpler for us, they go quicker and usually have less complications. So I just jolt out of the surgical center as soon as Dr.Myioi dismisses me, take a quick shower and try really hard to look my best with what I have here at the hospital.

I would love to have put on a dress and do a proper makeup to see the woman I’ll marry for the first time, but I guess improvise it is. I drop by a flower shop on the way and get her a bouquet of yellow tulips, it’s not polite to show up late AND empty-handed. I know my job will make me have unpredictable schedules, and I know I already told her I was delayed and why, also she was very understanding about it, but I can’t help but feel guilty to make her wait.

My hand on the doorknob, heart racing furiously, I should be sweating right now, but my hands are cold. I tighten my grip on the flowers, take a very deep breath and tell myself I already made her wait too much. It’s past the time we met, Kim Dahyun, your fiancè, the one you have been engaged to without meeting is waiting for you.

I open the door without properly looking inside, as soon as I close it behind me, I look at the lady waiting for me. And, what to do now? It’s her, the one I’ve been aching for, the only one who fills my heart by simply being there. My heart fills with so much happiness, nervousness, insecurity, certainty, all at the same time, and I seem to be stuck in place for too long.

She looks at me with a slight smile, clears her throat lifting one eyebrow and says.

“Jihyo? Nice to finally meet you, I’m Dahyun.”

That works to get me out of the daze I was in, but I still can’t function properly, so I just look at her and nod a little. Come on, Park Jihyo, you utter coward, you have to do something. Snap out of it, you egg, 

JUST GO TO HER!


	17. Extra #1

Okay, so... How do I even begin to explain how I got here. The house is a mess, there are bodies all over the floor, it reeks of alcohol and I'm pretty sure I should be wearing something.

Then again, I suppose waking up on your birthday suit next to your fiancé is not that big of a deal. But doing so and not remembering how you got there is, most certainly, not good.

If I'm being honest, though, this is a beautiful sight, one I wish to wake up to every single day for the rest of my life. This beautiful woman, with milky white skin, perfect black hair cascading down her back to the blue sheets, those sinful red lips, every single thing about her is perfect to me.

It is, indeed, a very complicated feeling I'm having right now. I have loved her since the beginning, since the first time I laid my eyes on her. Being engaged to her has been heaven on earth. Our parents are also very happy that we are going well, little did they know, she is a very stubborn woman, and it took me a while to get her to open up to me.

Our first few months consisted of me doing everything within my powers to get her to give me a chance... And some things a little out of my reach, for which I had to call in some favors. Not that I mind, though, anything for her.

Well, time to get her up so we can check the damage and see if we can salvage anything, or anyone...

"Dahyun, love, it's time to wake up."

She mumbles something, shifts a little and continues sleeping, so I shake her gently.

"You know I would like nothing more than let you have it all, dear, but it's time to get up."

"Jihyo, could you lay down on the flattery a bit?"

"Never! All praise in the world would newer be enough for you."

"And that is why I couldn't stand to be with you when we started."

"Sorry, I'll stop, just don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, can you please just not be so much? Just let me live a little."

"Thanks. We have to go and see the damage, though."

"About that, I think we should talk this out first." She says, gesturing to our current situation.

"I was hoping you could shed some light? Not that I'm complaining, but I would love to know how you agreed with this."

She blushes a little.

"Well, remember how we went on that trip to Jeju, and we got really intimate with each other, and I kind of freaked out when you suggested?"

"Oh, give us the tea."

"Could you not? We are too old for this, and you are not from the cool kids."

"Ouch, Kim Dahyun, you are cruel with your wife-to-be." She just rolls her eyes with a chuckle.

"Okay, so, since then I have been kinda feeling guilty about it. I mean, I wanted to, but I was doubting at the time, but you were such a sweetheart about it that I never really stope thinking of it."

"Oh Jissos, I'm engaged to a pervert." Aaand that earns me a punch on my arm.

"So I've been wanting to for a while now, but the opportunity never really came. So today I was honey trapping you into this."

"I feel attacked! Please do it more often."

"Now you are being creepy again."

"Too much?"

"Little bit."

"Okay, I'll stop. But we need to get up and take a look. Come on, let's shower and get down."

"Let's just hope it's not as bad as I feel it will be."

So we both go in the shower, things get a bit out of hand, but we manage to get back in course and ready ourselves. I hold her hands and get us to the door. None of us wanting to open it and both bracing for impact.

As soon as we get out of the room, I can see Jeongyeon and Nayeon naked, laying over each other with some all too familiar doodles on their bodies. Not very far, I see a passed out Sana with a camera on her hands, I'm guessing she will be showing us what this was about.

Getting through the living room and reaching the kitchen, we see that all the floor seems to be gone. We also see a cabinet door slightly open, taking a closer look, there is a slightly traumatised looking Chaeyoung inside. I'm going to assume the scene on the living room has something to do with this.

We look at the dining room, and there is Mina sleeping on top of the table, embracing a suspicious looking bottle I swear I saw on Somi's bag when we went to get her at the airport.

Getting to the guest room, of course it will be locked. I don't even waste my time on knocking, I just get my set of keys and open it. Dahyun looks a bit surprised, but I just assure her it's fine.

Getting in, there is a fully clothed Somi sleeping away peacefully on the bed, and a naked doodled Momo on the floor in a not so comfortable position. Please, don't tell me those two got a new follower.

I just sigh and turn to the love of my life standing beside me, looking like a mix of disturbed, frightened and slightly disgusted about this all.

"Hyunnie, should we just go out on a date and not come back until late afternoon?"

"What about this chaos?"

"It's Jeong's place. Everything will be back in place once we come back, we just need to tidy the bedroom we slept on."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, didn't hell just break loose in here?"

"I'm very much sure. Just help me change the sheets and we are good."

Just a quick fix on our minimal mess and we get out of there before any of them is awake, by that, I mean before Jeongyeon wakes up and demands we help with their mess. Which I'm certain we didn't participate in, since we were busy with other business.

* * *

It's already nine, we should be safe heading back. The date was wonderful, but every moment I'm with her is, so I might be slightly biased in this.

Even from the outside we can already hear them. And I suddenly have this ominous feeling on my gut telling me to just ditch everything and just run away. But Dahyun opens the door before I can tell her anything. We I have these 'fight or flight' moments, I usually opt for the latter.

As soon as we step through the doors, the conversation comes to a halt, and we a faced with knowing looks and way too crooked smirks. This is not good, I need to slip out of this as fast as I can, I don't want these jerks being fed.

Dahyun seems to understand what is going on, and is quick to act. This is one of the things I'm honestly impressed with everytime it happens. She understands me too well, I don't have to spell out anything for her to know how I'm feeling and what I'm thinking.

"I would just like to confirm that we did it last night. Don't worry, we changed the sheets." She quickly says, before any of them could say anything.

"Dahyun, you can't just go and do that. We've been waiting for you to come back just so we could tease it out of you."

Sana says looking defeated.

"Well, not sorry. I won't have you teasing us for our very healthy love life. Thank you very much."

With that they just give up, some mumbling about how they had all the teasing planned out and whatnot.

Like I said, I love this woman. She can pull off the most absurd things with the most serious faces. But I know very well she was embarrassed beyond her wits the entire time.

"You know, I think I'll just have to reward you for getting us out of this." I whisper to her.

"Oh, you really have to. This was harder than you think it was."

"I'm sure it was. So, how about we get them distracted and slip away for that reward, huh?"

Dahyun just looks at me with the must unreadable of expressions, inhales and shouts to the others.

"Who has the mirror ball?"

Not too long is needed for everyone to fill on a dance craze and our presence to become unnoticed.

Guess who is going to get lucky again... 


End file.
